


Give You What You Like

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: sin of our hand, sin of our tongue [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, F/M, Incest, Multi, Smut, Threesome, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Rebekah Mikaelson have the doppelganger, and they are ready to leave Mystic Falls burning behind them. But first, they have one more acquisition to make.</p><p>Or the time Caroline Forbes woke tied to a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You What You Like

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CKhybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKhybrid/gifts).



> Warnings: All of them. If you do not like your klaroline with klebekah and rebekoline, do not read this. This is your only warning.

Caroline woke to the sound of crying.

Blinking open her eyes, she woke all the way up when she realized she couldn’t move her arms. It took a moment to work out that her shoulders were propped comfortably against pillows. Tilting her head, she stared stupidly at the long length of blood red silk that tied her to the headboard.

“The silk has been spelled,” Rebekah’s throaty voice cut into her shock. “So has the headboard.”

She lowered her chin, stared in stunned silence at Rebekah. The blonde original was wrapped in a navy silk robe, hair loose around her shoulders. Rebekah smiled at her, teeth very white behind the ruby of her lips. “Hello, Caroline - Nik leaves the best presents.”

Caroline swallowed, nerves kicking in her stomach as Rebekah dragged her eyes slowly down her body. It was with a start that she realized she was still wearing her bra and panties, but the rest of her clothing was missing. The bed she was sprawled against was massive, bare except for the dark silk sheet, and Caroline; leaving her completely exposed.

She didn’t know how she’d gotten here.

Another muffled cry had her eyes darting away from the predatory look behind Rebekah’s gaze. To her shock, Elena was tied to a chair, gagged and crying. She blinked stupidly at her friend’s frightened face.

“Rebekah,” Caroline rasped, throat dry. She swallowed, tried again. “What is this?”

Rebekah arched both brows, amusement curling her lips. “You or Elena?”

“Both.”

“Elena is only valuable as a human, so my brother and I are removing her from the clumsy hands of the Salvatore’s,” Rebekah’s eyes glimmered, and she shrugged, brushing her hair away from her neck as she arched. Caroline’s pulse jumped when heavy lidded eyes met hers. Rebekah stroked her hands down her neck, smoothed them across the silk of her chest to cup her breasts.

“We decided to keep you.”

Caroline’s lips parted in shock as Rebekah tweaked her nipples, a pleased little sigh falling from her lips. Caroline tugged at the silk around her wrists, blinking rapidly at an unexpected tug of arousal. “You can’t just keep someone!”

“Not only are we keeping you,” Rebekah purred, hand moving to untie her belt, “I think you’ll find you want to stay.”

Elena made a noise, yanking Caroline out of the daze of watching Rebekah unrobe; the tips of the Original’s breasts taut and flushed as she let the robe drop to the floor. Caroline’s voice was high when she stammered out her question.

“What are you doing, exactly?”

“Pretty Caroline,” Rebekah laughed, voice low and rich. “I think it’s pretty clear what I’m doing. I can smell your arousal, just the faintest spice of it. Have you had a girl yet? We’re softer and wetter, and while Klaus has a gifted tongue, mine’s better.”

“Now Bekah, I don’t recall that being the case,” Klaus drawled as he opened the door. He brought that smell of blood with him, shirt clinging to the line of his shoulders. He smiled at Caroline, dimples cutting deep as he took her in. The expression behind his eyes, possession and want, had her rapid pulse skittering. “Comfortable, sweetheart?”

“I’m tied to a bed,” Caroline ground out, relieved to have some familiar ground to snarl at. Something to push against the heat in her veins.

Klaus’ lashes lowered, gaze heating until her stomach jumped, breath hitching in her lungs. Licking along his upper lip, Klaus’ smile turned predatory. “I know - the silk is only a precaution love. Once you can no longer feel your legs, we’ll untie you.”

Caroline opened her mouth, closed it with a snap as Rebekah walked over to her brother and kissed his jaw; red lipstick lingering as she pulled away. “She’s a bit jumpy.”

Klaus palmed her hip and made a noise from low in his throat. “We’ll have to do something about that. I’ll slip out of these jeans and shower while you explain; I smell like the Salvatore brothers.”

Rebekah glanced through her lashes. “I get to taste her first.”

“I thought we could take a little of the edge off,” Klaus murmured, sliding his hand up to brush his thumb across her nipple. “Show Caroline what she can have.”

Rebekah rubbed her breast into his palm and Caroline stopped breathing. Elena was making little noises, but she couldn’t look away from the sight of Klaus’ fingers massaging Rebekah’s breast, her stomach jumping with each slow movement.

“Sounds fun,” Rebekah said as she stepped away, smiling. “Go change. I’ll keep the girls company.”

Elena shook her head, jerked the chair as Rebekah walked over. Caroline swallowed at the way her breasts swayed; boobs had never tightened her stomach before, left her biting her lip. They were just breasts, all women had them. But after watching Rebekah fondle herself, seeing the way her nipple had tightened under Klaus’ thumb, she was hyper aware of them.

“Awe, poor little doppelgänger,” Rebekah brushed Elena’s hair. “I’m sure your little boys are fine. Pity that you never got to share them, Katerina was full of interesting things to say.”

Elena shook her head, whimpers muffled. Rebekah shushed her, smoothing her thumb across her cheek. “You’re so much prettier when you cry; I like this gag. I’ve always found you doppelgängers shrill. Katerina liked to play the victim, but I had her, the same as all of Nik’s little toys. So much fun, to shock someone with your tongue, to lap up their shame and arousal like honey. But once you’ve had one doppelgänger, you’ve had them all and I’ve no use for you.”

She bent low, caught Elena’s gaze. “You’ll sit here silent and watch, nothing more - do you understand?”

Caroline found her voice, a rasp to the edge she ignored. “You slept with Katerina?”

Maybe she should’ve asked about how they’d grabbed her. Did her Mom know? What exactly did ‘keep’ mean? But she wasn’t certain she was braced for that yet, wasn’t sure she wanted to face those smiles as they explained.

“Of course - it’s not hard to seduce a girl,” Rebekah said as she turned, lips a mocking curl. “Men are easier, but a woman is so soft, so giving. Katerina is a bit of a hair puller, I imagine she had quite a shock when she remembered that long afternoon in my bed.”

“You compelled her?”

“Into my bed? No, but letting her remember before Nik killed her would have foiled our plans,” Rebekah dismissed. “Nik needed her out of the way and I was delighted to help. He was quite put out, Elijah more so when they realized what I’d done.”

“I don’t understand,” Caroline whispered as Rebekah walked to the bed. Rebekah cupped her breasts, arched her chest for Caroline’s enthralled gaze. She stroked her nipples, teased herself until Caroline’s lips parted, eyes glazing with arousal. She smiled, dragging one hand down her stomach and slipping it just inside the band of her underwear.

“I’m not attracted to women,” Caroline choked, eyes glued to the way Rebekah’s fingers moved inside her panties. She was shifting restlessly against the sheet, a flush working up the pale column of her throat. Rebekah deliberately moaned, watched the little hairs on Caroline’s arms stand up.

“No?” Rebekah asked as she pulled her hand free, licked her fingers clean. Caroline shuddered, looked away. “Are you sure?”

Rebekah moved to sit on the bed, hand settling on Caroline’s shin. She stroked her thumb over the soft skin slowly, watching Caroline from the corner of her eye. Watched the silk shiver from the finest of flinches from the girl. “Nik is in love with you.”

Caroline jerked then, feet sliding against the slippery sheets, unconsciously barring her inner thighs. “What?”

“Oh, it happens occasionally. He gets enchanted with a smile, the curve of someone’s cheek. I usually just eat them - his taste is atrocious. But we needed you alive, for whatever reason, and now he won’t let me kill you.”

Caroline tried not to squirm as Rebekah’s hand slid higher, curling around her knee in soft patterns. Her skin trembled, knees twitching with each dragging touch. “Okay, I mean, no one wants to die, but why are you touching me?”

“Nik is mine,” Rebekah told her, voice a soft lilt. Her lashes lowered, tongue wetting her lips. “He’ll always be mine. But he asked me to watch you - and he was right, your innocence is too precious for words. All that loyalty and defensiveness, wasted on idiots; you’re wound up so tight, Caroline.”

Caroline shook her head, even as her legs fell open to gentle fingertips; spine just curving. It was easy, for Rebekah to skate skimming touches up and down those soft inner thighs, feel the muscle jump at each pass.

“Rebekah I don’t think…”

“Then don’t think,” Rebekah crooned, shifting to palm, stroking just as slowly. “It’s so rare to find someone Nik and I agree on. You have beautiful legs, Caroline; did any of those rough teenage boys tell you that? I’ve thought about them, during those cheerleading practices, imaged them curled around my neck, fantasized about you wrapping them around Nik while I stroke myself. Do you like watching, Caroline?”

Her hand moved to the crease of Caroline’s thigh, fingertips brushing against the edge of her cotton panties. Caroline shivered, body flushed with embarrassed arousal, cheeks and breasts a pretty pink. She parted her lips, and Rebekah made a soft shushing noise; fingers skating to stroke along her crotch, lingering where the cotton was the most damp. “It’s okay, to want me, Caroline. Nik craves your loyalty, and I’d like that too.”

“I’m loyal to my friends,” Caroline shuddered out, breath uneven in her lungs.

Rebekah kept her fingertips light, not quite touching - watched Caroline struggle between rolling into her touch and moving her hips away. She smiled, predator teeth white behind red lips and made a low noise in her throat. Pressed fingertips a little firmer, caressed a slow glide into soft circles.

“How about a peace offering?”

Caroline’s brain was short circuiting with each little circle, hips moving without her permission. Rebekah was murmuring in low cadence, the words coaxing as Caroline started to pant, lashes fluttering. There was an alarm sounding in her skull, but it was a little fainter with each slow touch, each pleased little noise Rebekah made.

Rebekah pressed her lips to Caroline’s knee, breathed in deeply. Dark eyes, touched faintly with malady watched her greedily. Rebekah parted her lips against Caroline’s skin, touched with the faintest tip of her tongue before lifting her head and smiling. “Would you like to come, Caroline? You’re so close… I want to watch, see your throat arch and toes curl. Can you come for me?”

“Yes,” Caroline rasped, word slipping out from the darker, thirsty parts of her - head lolling against the pillows.

“Spread your legs,” Rebekah cajoled, voice coaxing. Caroline shuddered, back arching as Rebekah pressed her fingers against her clit and rubbed firmly; the slow wash of heat curling her toes. She came with a little moan, body twitching through aftershocks as Rebekah watched; her lips pressed to Caroline’s knee.

“See, that wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Caroline opened her eyes and swallowed at the expression on Rebekah’s face. “Rebekah…”

“Little darling,” Rebekah murmured, letting her tone linger between them, head canting as Caroline’s breathing hitched. “What did you think would happen, taunting Nik with your pretty breasts and eyes?”

“I didn’t…”

“Didn’t taunt him?” Rebekah tsked. “You just came on my fingertips, Caroline - you’re warm and flustered, spread out like a banquet. And you like it.”

Eyes rounding, Caroline hitched out a weak protest. Rebekah smiled and slipped two fingers inside Caroline’s wet panties, sliding firm and slick against her clit. “Caroline, look at me.”

She did, eyes hazy as Rebekah stroked her. “Would you like to try to resist us? It’s hard to pretend you aren’t aroused when my hand is wet with you. Tell me, Caroline, do you feel strong enough to fight both us and yourself? A thousand years, what can one little, baby vampire do other than drown with us in sin?”

Caroline struggled for air, whimpering as two fingers slipped inside her, thumb a gentle pressure against her clit. She squeezed her eyes shut, opened her mouth to say something, anything to distract herself from a second slow building orgasm when Rebekah pulled her hand free.

“No, you’re probably right,” Rebekah soothed, stroking damp fingers down Caroline’s abdomen; smiling at the clearly aroused state Caroline was in. She smiled a cat’s smile, lashes heavy. “Even baby vampires should get a say.”

“You’re letting me go?” Caroline asked, tugging at her bindings, ignored the faintest hint of doubt that leaving was what she wanted.

“Oh, little darling, our evening is just starting,” Rebekah said amused. Her smile turned hot, greedy in a way that pulsed through Caroline’s blood. “Want to know a truth, Caroline? Nik and I, we won’t have to touch you. The next time you come, it’ll be because you’re begging. And we’ll be generous, welcome you to our bed with everything and anything you want.”

Rebekah held her gaze, cupped her breasts, offered them to Caroline’s gaze as she rubbed her nipples. “Anything you want.”

“I…” Caroline swallowed, shuddered.

“The doppelgänger is jealous,” Rebekah told her before licking her fingers clean. Caroline blinked a little dazed, legs spread and underwear uncomfortably sticky. “You know she dreamed about the Salvatore brothers, her dreams were a bit boring. You’ll find Nik and I are much more creative.”

“Rebekah-love, that’s such a low standard,” Klaus drawled as he walked in, towel loose around his hips. He licked his lips as he took in Caroline, gaze dragging slowly over her shivering body. “Sweetheart, you look delectable.”

Rebekah smiled, reached over and dragged her fingers down Caroline’s sternum with a little hum. Caroline shivered, thankful her bra hid the hard points of her nipples as Rebekah stood. “I thought a little relaxation would help.”

Klaus reached for her, tugged her against his side, before sliding his hand down her back to cup Rebekah’s ass. “So I see.”

Rebekah looped her arms around his shoulders, pressed her breasts against his chest with a little purr. Caroline watched, fascinated despite herself, at the little flutter of Klaus’ lashes, the movement of his throat.

“Our Caroline likes a little dirty talk,” Rebekah told him, and Caroline froze. Two pairs of eyes slid to her, smiles matching as they curled along red lips. She licked her lips nervously, trying not to squirm.

“Far be it for us not to indulge her,” Klaus murmured, stroking Rebekah’s hair. He stepped away, smiling as he approached the bed. His hair was still damp, skin glistening from the shower and Caroline’s stomach flipped as he dropped his towel.

“Hello, Caroline.”

Her mouth ran dry, pulse rapid in her chest as he moved up the bed to smile at her. His dimples cut deep, eyes flecked with wolf gold. Rebekah had pushed into her personal space, had coaxed and cajoled her through an orgasm, but having Klaus this close made her stomach flip.

“I’ve thought of you like this,” Klaus murmured, fingertips following the same pattern as Rebekah’s had against her shin, around her knee. But while Rebekah had teased, Klaus claimed; callouses dragging possessively. “Look at you, all flushed and wet - did Rebekah make you feel good love, all pleasure soaked and glowing?

Caroline struggled to keep her breathing even, the vulnerability of being nearly naked of Klaus touching her leaving her nervous. Licking dry lips, she nearly whimpered as his gaze locked on her mouth. “I’m not a doll, Klaus.”

He bent, kissed the flat of her belly, licked up her navel and sucked hard just below her sternum. Caroline gasped, shuddered at the feel of his beard, the pull of his mouth.

“Oh sweetheart,” Klaus breathed as he nuzzled her, lips skimming her skin. “Do you remember what I told you when Alaric had you?”

She froze, ignoring the movement of Rebekah settling near her other hip, soft fingers petting her thigh soothingly. “Yes, but…”

He bit her a little harder and she groaned, eyes falling shut. “You’re safe.”

“This doesn’t feel safe,” Caroline whispered, throat working as Rebekah dug her fingers into the tight muscle of her thigh. Klaus laughed and tugged one thigh into his lap, his cock brushing against the back of her knee. She froze, breath fluttering as Rebekah mimicked him - leaving her spread wide open.

“But it feels good, doesn’t it,” Rebekah questioned as she watched Caroline from under her lashes, brow arching slightly. “Don’t you want just a little more?”

Caroline chewed on her lip, gaze dancing around the room. Klaus pressed against at her side, cupped her face, turning her to face him as Rebekah ran her fingertips along the band of Caroline’s panties. “What doesn’t feel good, love?”

She opened and closed her mouth, cheeks turning pink. Rebekah kissed her shoulder, making a low, amused noise. "Poor thing, she’s tongue tied.“

Klaus smoothed his thumb along her jaw, kept her gaze on his. "Caroline, sweetheart - haven’t you thought about this? My hands on your skin, my tongue in your mouth, my cock inside you? All those interactions, our conversations - do you think I didn’t mark your arousal, didn’t catch all your little tells. You want me.”

Impossible to lie, with hands smoothing over her skin, Klaus so close he could see every flicker of lash or muscle. “Yes, but…”

His thumb smoothed over her lips, stopping her words. “Do you want me to touch you, little love?”

Her stomach flipped at his tone, the way his fingertips brushed behind her ear. “Klaus…”

“Yes or no, Caroline,” Klaus repeated, nudging her chin with his hand. “Because I want to touch you. I want to spill across your skin, stain you with my scent. I want to see your eyes blank with pleasure, listen to you scream my name. Can I touch you, sweetheart?”

Rebekah pressed her breasts against Caroline arm, gusted a breath across her ear. “Pretty please, Caroline. Let us have you.”

She tried to catch the undertone to their words, tried to think through the possessiveness, but Rebekah was making slow patterns against her skin; Klaus was watching with unblinking eyes, his intensity burning against her skin. Curiosity, it licked at her. Need was coiled in her gut, and arousal was a constant throb. Shuddering, Caroline gave in.

“Yes.”

“Good girl,” Klaus breathed, leaning forward to bite her jaw. “Rebekah.”

“But, Nik…”

“Now, Rebekah.”

Caroline blinked as Rebekah rolled away from her side, huffing loudly. Klaus ignored her, never looking away from Caroline. “What…”

Klaus smoothed her sweaty hair away from her face, and smiled lazily. “Don’t worry about Rebekah, love. She’s had her turn.”

“That doesn’t count,” Rebekah complained, her underwear hitting the floor with a soft thump. “You weren’t here to watch.”

Caroline’s brows tucked together, tongue wetting her lips as he stroked her cheek. “Klaus…”

“I listened to you come.”

Caroline froze at his words, the way Klaus’ fingers stroked the line of her jaw, trailed down her throat. “Did you enjoy Rebekah’s touch? Those careful, delicate brushes of soft hands? Was it exciting, Caroline, the little taste of new, the lovely fruit you’ve denied yourself? Because I enjoyed listening.”

Caroline’s throat moved as she swallowed heavily and he tracked the motion with his eyes.

“Did it feel good, Caroline?” Klaus murmured, tracing patterns along her sternum, ghosting around the edges of her bra. “Those little pants, and soft, wet noises as your body clenched for her said you did. She didn’t even touch you, really - just gently coaxed. Tell me love, did you enjoy it the way it sounded?”

She curled her toes, felt her face turn pink. “Yes.”

His smile widened, and his hand slid lower, circling her navel. “No reason to be embarrassed. There is no shame in letting a pretty girl touch you. I’ve certainly thought about your hands on my skin, your sharp, little tongue wet and greedy against mine.”

Caroline bit her lip, couldn’t help the way she shivered at his words. Klaus noticed and pressed delicate kisses to her chin. “Open your mouth for me.”

She hesitated and he breathed against her skin, lips hovering. When he spoke, his tone had lowered, the faintest edge of iron, sharp against her hyper aware senses. “Open your mouth, Caroline.”

Her lips parted under the black of his eyes and his gaze shifted to her lips. Flicking a look that she felt to her toes from beneath his lashes, Klaus took her mouth. She expected hard and wet, but his mouth moved softly. Deft, wicked strokes of his tongue, the edge of his teeth - until she was moaning low in her throat, chasing his tongue with hers. Klaus moved one hand to massage her breast, sliding under her bra cup and the other tangling tightly in her hair, holding her still as he deepened the contact.

He pulled back with a sharp bite, her lips burning from the contact. Caroline wanted more - more of his mouth, more of his tongue - but the look behind his eyes stilled her. The bed moved suddenly as Rebekah rejoined them and the unmistakable hum of a vibrator startled Caroline. Klaus ignored Rebekah, instead he reached up and snapped the straps of her bra, peeled the sweat-damp fabric away from her skin. He leaned down to suck on one pert nipple into his mouth. Caroline gasped, spine arching, but he hadn’t released her hair; her neck curved, but he held her easily.

Distantly, she became aware of the soft, wet noises of a vibrator pressing against slick flesh. Complaining as Klaus lifted his head, she pulled several desperate lungfuls of air into her mouth.

“You’re not allowed to come, Rebekah.”

His sister groaned. “Nik…”

“No.” Iron colored his tones, but his hand was gentle against Caroline’s skin. Soft, open mouth kisses and slow flicks of his tongue distracted Caroline from Rebekah’s grumbling. Her eyes slid shut, breath catching in little hitches.

“You like my hands.”

He murmured the words against her breast, teeth biting lightly. Caroline’s eyes widened, body tensing against him. Soft laughter teased her skin and Klaus lifted his head, slowly easing his grip on her hair, his palm cradling instead. “I like this blush.”

Which only made her flush harder. Sucking in a breath, she narrowed her eyes and searched for the sass that had shielded her so well. But then his hand - goddamn him, how did he know - was sliding past her navel and curling under her panties.

“Such pretty lies, your eyes tell,” Klaus murmured, stroking lightly between her folds, coating the tips of his fingers before rubbing soft circles against her clit. “Tell me what you want.”

Caroline’s eyes slid shut, spine melting along the arm bracing the curve of her back; hips rolling against the insubstantial caress. “Klaus, please.”

He sucked a mark against her abdomen, scrapped the sting with his teeth. She had no leverage - back bowed, knees spread wide. She whined low in her throat, head tossing against his palm. He rubbed his beard against her skin and made a disappointed noise.

“Sweetheart, how am I supposed make this good for you if you won’t tell me what you like?” Klaus lifted his head, let the bindings take a little more of her weight. “Shall I guess? That leads to missed orgasms, little love. I’ll ask again, what do you like?”

“Hands,” Caroline gasped, and his fingers pressed inside her, a slick noise that was mimicked a moment later, Rebekah groaning out a breath. Klaus crooked his fingers, rubbed along her walls and when her thighs started to shake, pulled them free.

“What else?”

“I like orgasms,” Caroline choked. His eyes gleamed and he rubbed her scalp before tilting her head so she could see Rebekah. The original’s head was tossed back, hair a wild tumble as she rolled her hips up and down the low hum of the vibrator.

“Would you like to ride my fingers, Caroline?” Klaus breathed into her ear. “Let my thumb stroke your clit until you come? Is that what you want?”

Caroline stared at Rebekah with parted lips, stunned as she watched each wet slide of the vibrator. She shuddered, but couldn’t stop watching.

“Do you want to come, Caroline?”

“Yes.”

He tore off her underwear with a soft noise, the soaked fabric clinging to her skin. Caroline sucked in a breath at the sensation of being completely bare, and then Klaus’ fingers slid easily through her dripping folds to curve inside her. Hips rolling, she rocked against him, unconsciously mimicking Rebekah’s noisy rhythm. Klaus whispered against her throat, words she didn’t know and she came with a little scream, toes and spine curling.

“That’s a good girl,” Klaus murmured as he eased her down, stroked wet fingers against her cheek. “You’re so beautiful, Caroline - gasping for me, your lips parted as you scream.”

Caroline found the energy to tug at her bonds, a complaint low in her throat.

“Not just yet, sweetheart. Do you hear how desperate Rebekah is? How close she is to disobeying me?” Klaus murmured, soothing her frustrated complaints with his hands. “Rebekah, on your stomach.”

The blond whined as she slowly eased the vibrator from inside her. “Nik - I’m so close.”

“Do you like to watch, Caroline?” Klaus questioned, hands still running over her skin. “Rebekah is beautiful, isn’t she? Maybe I’ll let her have you again. Would you like that, sweetheart?”

Caroline blinked once, swallowed. She felt drunk, limbs heavy and she’d have sworn it was impossible to feel aroused after everything else that night. But the slow curl of arousal was one she was very familiar with, nipples tight and nearly painful.

“Still so uncertain,” Klaus murmured. “Rebekah, show Caroline how you like your breasts touched.”

Rebekah planted one hand on the bed, arched her spine and cupped her right breasts. Slender fingers massaged roughly, tugged at pale nipples until Klaus’ breathing was heavy against her ear. “What else would you like to see, to learn, sweetheart?

Caroline froze at the velvet invitation.

"Any requests?” Klaus coaxed, lowering her to the bed. “Would you like to watch her writhe, Caroline. To watch her beg and plead, the way we’ll watch you?”

“Caroline isn’t sure if she likes girls,” Rebekah panted. She fluttered her lashes, moaned lowly as she tugged hard on her nipple. “Come fuck me, so she can decide.”

Klaus kissed Caroline shoulder and settled her back against the pillows. “Rebekah-love, I’m not going to fuck you. But I’ll let you come with that little toy.”

“Nik,” Rebekah’s voice was a complaint, which he ignored as he moved across the bed, curling his hand along the base of the vibrator. Rebekah watched Caroline through her lashes, rubbed her ass against Klaus’ erection. Klaus groaned, fisted his hand in Rebekah’s hair and tugged, until her face was tilted towards him and took her mouth with his. The kiss was noisy and wet, mouths opening as tongue stroked against each other. Caroline’s abdomen clenched, thighs pressed tightly together as Klaus lifted his head with a little pant.

Caroline couldn’t catch her breath.

Porn was never her thing, but watching Klaus stroke Rebekah’s body, soft words she didn’t understand falling from his lips in a tone like silken indulgence left her panting, toes curling into the mattress. Sweat beaded at her breasts, along her thighs and the dip of her spine as she watched; arousal coiling tight in her gut with each desperate whine from Rebekah, each wet noise as Klaus slid the vibrator in slow patterns inside her.

She knew Klaus was tracking her reactions, and so was Rebekah. There was no other reason for the low, groaning narrative in French. By the time he flipped Rebekah over, pausing as he spread her thighs with a wicked smile, Caroline was whimpering.

“Are you watching, sweetheart?” Klaus questioned, voice nearly a growl, gaze catching hers before he dragged a hand down to Rebekah’s body. The low, greedy noise Rebekah made went straight to Caroline’s clit.

Rebekah looked at Caroline with pleasure filled eyes, deliberately arched her spine. Licking her lips, Rebekah started a steady stream of encouragements, letting the French drip from her tongue just to watch the baby vampire whimper. Klaus lowered his head, sucked strongly on Rebekah’s clit as he turned the vibrator up.

Caroline caught her lip between her teeth, tried to stifle her reaction as she watched Rebekah come - the sudden parting of her lips, the blanking of her eyes, and Caroline helplessly shuddered with her. She was sweating, uncomfortably wet and stunned at her own reaction to Rebekah’s pleasure - Klaus’ hands on his sister. Caroline tugged uselessly at the bindings, desperately rubbed her thighs together.

“Rebekah-love,” Klaus murmured, stroking her thigh. “Caroline is all worked up with no way to come.”

Rebekah tilted her head, smiled slow and hot as Caroline swallowed hard. She was so uncomfortably aroused she was desperate for any kind of friction. Nik kissed Rebekah’s shoulder, watched Caroline from yellow eyes.

“Can you smell her, Rebekah?”

Rebekah smiled, languid and greedy, and reached out to grip Caroline’s ankle, tugging her off balance. “Do you want us, Caroline?”

Caroline stared at the image they made, panted heavily between parted lips. Rebekah flushed and languid beneath Klaus; Klaus breathing heavily, eyes flecked gold, muscles strained by arousal. She didn’t trust the roughness of her voice, swallowed painfully as she nodded.

“Spread your legs, sweetheart,” Klaus cajoled, voice low and rough. “Show us how wet you are for us.”

Caroline spread her thighs wide; she’d come twice, but she was desperate for more. Needed, more. She tried to hide the trembling in her thighs, but she had no secrets, completely bare beneath the covetous stares of the two Original’s. She whimpered as Rebekah licked her lips, her core clenching with involuntary need.

“I want to touch her for you,” Rebekah breathed, glancing at Klaus from beneath her lashes. “Will you let her come on my tongue, Nik?”

Klaus kissed her, biting at her lips with a groan. Rebekah smiled coquettishly as she pulled away, touched his chin. “It makes you so hard, thinking about her begging for me; hands twisting in the silk of her ties, only able to take. Will you touch yourself, Nik? I want to hear you come while she begs.”

Klaus cut his gaze to Caroline and her glistening pussy, fingers digging into Rebekah’s skin. Rebekah pressed a kiss to Klaus’ rigid jaw and exhaled. “Pretty please, Nik?”

Klaus unlocked his fingers, and Rebekah crawled forward. Klaus didn’t move, a band of yellow encircling his iris.

“Pretty little darling,” Rebekah crooned as she pushed Caroline’s thighs further apart. “You’ll thank me for this, do you see how much he wants you? I’m going to make you come with my tongue, Caroline, but you’re going to beg first.”

Caroline cried out when Rebekah went straight for her clit, tongue a wet glide of heat. She tugged against the silk and sobbed for air, head thrashing with each pull of Rebekah’s mouth. Her toes curled, thighs trembled as she teetered on the edge, and Rebekah’s mouth disappeared. Licking her lips, Rebekah reached up and cupped Caroline’s breasts with fleeting caresses.

“I do love her breasts, Nik.”

Klaus groaned, and dragged a hand down his abdomen hand to curl around his cock. “Lick them.”

Rebekah considered that, tongue snaking out. “Would you like that, Caroline? Soft, little kisses across your nipples, quick flecks of my tongue? They’d be fleeting because you’re so close to coming, and I’m not ready for that yet. Nik can just watch a little longer.”

“Rebekah,” Caroline whimpered, voice hitching. “Don’t be mean - please, I’m so close.”

“I’m always mean, but I can be generous.” She laughed, rolled to her knees and licked one nipple. Caroline jerked, unable to help the whine in her throat as she rolled her hips against air, body trembling. Rebekah repeated the caress on her neglected nipple and Klaus groaned deep in his chest. Caroline arched her spine, rubbed her breasts desperately against Rebekah’s.

“I like you like this, your sharp little tongue whimpering,” Rebekah crooned as she sat back, pinning Caroline’s thighs beneath the curve of her ass. Rebekah’s thighs were slick from her arousal, and Caroline shuddered at the sensation. “Will you beg for me, Caroline?”

Rebekah brought up her hands to stroke Caroline’s cheeks, smoothing her fingers down her cheekbones before tracing her lips. “Would you?”

“Rebekah,” Caroline whimpered, voice breaking, nearly a sob. “Please let me come, please.”

“Soon, pretty girl, soon. You have such a lovely mouth,” Rebekah mused, tracing the contours. “Nik, I want to watch you fuck her, right between these pretty lips.”

Klaus groaned, a deep noise that had Caroline biting her lip hard enough to burn. Caroline could hear the slide of his cock in his hand, the rasp of flesh and the grinding of his jaw. She closed her eyes, tried breathing through the throbbing of her clit, but Rebekah wouldn’t let her.

“Would you like that, Caroline? Nik’s cock in your mouth?” She kissed Caroline’s chin, scraped her nails down Caroline’s throat until she bled. Caroline jerked, nearly came from the bite of pain; core clenching almost violently. “Are you picturing it, Caroline? The taste of him in your mouth, the slide of flesh against your tongue? Would you like to feel him tremble, the almighty hybrid undone by a pair of lips?”

Caroline was squirming under her, body a pretty bow. Rebekah smiled, exulting in Caroline’s desperate cries, the strained grunts from Nik. Arousal was a tight fist in her gut, but she wanted to make the baby vampire scream.

“Look at me, Caroline. Do you hear how close he is to coming? Are you watching him strain? Those little grunts as he trembles? Shall we help him a little?” Rebekah tilted her head, gave Caroline a perfect view of Klaus stroking himself. “He’s going to come first, my sweet.”

Caroline’s thighs were rigid, body straining hard against Rebekah’s, her arousal painful. But she couldn’t look away from Klaus, his hands gliding along his cock and shuddered. “Yes.”

Rebekah lowered a hand, swiped between her thighs and brought a wet finger to Caroline’s lips, smearing the glistening liquid before chasing her hand with her tongue. Rebekah swept between Caroline’s lips, licked until the tightly wound muscles sank back against the covers, until Klaus snarled words Caroline didn’t know into the air.

“I taste delicious on your tongue.”

Rebekah slid her hands down Caroline’s throat, and massaged her breasts; she arched into Rebekah’s hands desperately, eyes blind as her hips rolled. Rebekah sighed, lips curving as Klaus’ voice choked off a snarl, bed trembling as he came.

Rebekah traced Caroline’s nipple with her nail. “So naughty, my big brother - coming all over his hand like that when I haven’t even licked you properly yet.”

“Oh god,” Caroline wailed, head tossing as Rebekah slowly moved her hands down her abdomen. “Please, Rebekah, I need to come. Please!”

“Shhh,” Rebekah murmured, softly kissing her way down her body. “Shhh.”

Caroline screamed through the first brutal clench of her body, hands yanking desperately at the silk ties as Rebekah licked her clit with a long, slow glide. She hummed against Caroline, licked up her slit, slid her slippery tongue where Caroline was the wettest before taking Caroline’s clit between her teeth and biting lightly.

Caroline came hard, her orgasm silent as Rebekah kept her head between her legs, lapping and licking until Caroline realized she was coming again. There was nowhere to go, her thighs pinned by Rebekah’s hands, and she wailed through the second wave, silk biting into her wrists as she sobbed for air.

She came down to Rebekah nuzzling her abdomen, body limp, eyes dazed. Rebekah licked her lips, a low noise of approval in her throat. Pushing up, she dragged her fingertips through the arousal glistening against Caroline’s thighs, offered them to Klaus.

Her other hand slid between her legs.

Wordlessly, Klaus sucked Rebekah’s fingers into his mouth; she pulled them free with a wet noise and cupped her breast, head tossing back as she moaned, the curve of her ass pressing against Caroline’s thighs.

Caroline whimpered.

Klaus ran his tongue over his lips, humming. “Delicious.”

Caroline couldn’t move, wrecked from the double orgasms, lashes barely parted as Klaus kissed Rebekah’s shoulder, sliding one hand to pinch her neglected nipple. Rebekah gasped, fingers working faster; heat stirred in Caroline’s veins as Rebekah turned and bit violently into Klaus shoulder, drinking messy mouthfuls as she went rigid; body trembling through her own orgasm.

“There we go,” Klaus murmured, pulling Rebekah back by her hair. Her face was messy and Klaus skin was slick with blood. “That’s enough.”

Rebekah licked her lips slowly, eyes dark. She smiled with sharp fangs, stroked his beard with her nails. “Your turn. May I suggest you let her use her pretty mouth?”

“You’d like that,” Klaus drawled. “Give you another chance to leave her begging.”

“It was so sweet, her little cries,” Rebekah breathed, gaze dark. “How she sobbed for release.”

“I’m going to fuck her, Rebekah,” Klaus told her, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. “Until she can’t speak, until she can’t think, until she can’t remember her name.”

Rebekah shuddered out a little moan. “I like it when your forceful.”

“You’re going to sit right here and watch. No touching, and maybe when I’m done with Caroline, I’ll let you play with your toys some more.”

Klaus didn’t wait for her petulant response, turning his focus back to Caroline. He shifted across the bed, licked his lips. Smiled when she shivered under his stare.

“Tell me, sweetheart, when you played your little games, did you expect to be here?” Klaus questioned as he reached up and slowly untied her hand. Caroline shuddered out a breath as he kissed her palms, scraped his teeth on the underside of her wrists.

“No,” she replied, voice hoarse.

“Your friends will not save you from me, Caroline,” Klaus to her, lips moving against her skin. “There are no Salvatores, no witches to pluck you my from bed. Your body, the rapid pulse of your heart, they tell me you want me, my cock, but I want to hear it from your lips.”

“I want you.” The words wrenched from her, regardless of the sex, the way he played her wants so expertly admitting it made it real. Made it too real.

“Good girl.” He smiled, a feral tilting of his lip as he shifted his hold, pressed her palms to her breasts. “I want you to stroke your breasts, Caroline; then you’re going to make yourself come.”

Caroline gasped, licked her lips as he took his hands away. She trembled under that look. Slowly, breath hitching she started to stroke herself.

Klaus trailed his fingers along her abdomen, soft little touches while she panted. “Such beautiful skin, Caroline. I’ve thought about you beneath me so many times, wanted you writhing beneath my cock… did you think there was any other choice, love, but to end up here?”

“Yes,” Caroline rasped when it was clear he expected an answer. His eyes lingered on her right hand, then lazily trailed down her abdomen. Following his silent instruction, she slid her fingers down her until she reached her slippery clit. Gasping, she made soft, shaky circles, hips rolling into her fingers.

“There was never a different out come, sweetheart. You were always mine. I want you to come now, Caroline,” Klaus said firmly.

Her head tossed, fingers chasing her orgasm and she gasped out a breath. “I can’t, I can’t, I…”

Fangs sank into her neck and she screamed, Klaus’ fingers pressing hard into her own as she shattered. The burn of his bite left her scrambling and she curled leg around his hip. Just as suddenly, her hand was tugged free and Klaus shoved his cock inside her in one brutal thrust; pushing through the brutal clenching of her orgasm, he groaned loudly. Head tossing back as he continued to suck at the wound of her shoulder, and both of her legs curled around his waist.

Klaus lifted his head and smiled, blood dripping down his chin. “Hungry?”

Her monster pushed through her paper-thin defenses, and she lunged with fangs at his neck. He let her, an approving groan rumbling in his chest as he palmed her ass. Caroline’s hands fisted in his hair as she fed, hips grinding as Klaus kept his brutal pace.

Suddenly, she was wrenched free and on her knees, hands scrambling for purchase. Her neck arched as Klaus slammed back inside her and her glazed eyes met Elena’s. Everything inside her locked up, awareness spreading through her like shock. Her best friend was pale, eyes so wide, pupils blown with shock and horror. She’d forgotten about Elena, the compulsion, all of it. Caroline’s abdomen clenched hard as Klaus thrust into her, his fingers rough against her clit.

“Shh, love,” Klaus ordered in her ear as she tried to look away. “I want her to see as I make you come. So she knows there is no escape, that you are no longer her ally.”

“No,” Caroline tried, even as her body betrayed her, pushing back onto each thrust, chasing the orgasm that was burning along her nerves. So close. “No.”

“You’re mine,” Klaus bit off as her muscles tightened around him. “You belong to me, Caroline. You will come with my cock inside you, with my sisters scent on your skin for the rest of your eternity, my love.”

Spine arching, another rough stroke of his thumb and she lost her struggle. The world danced as came, spots colorful behind her eyes as she screamed. She slumped into the bed with sobbing breaths as Klaus finished above her, body a hot brand against her spine.

Caroline couldn’t move.

She had no idea how long she laid there, before soft fingertips stroked through her ruined hair. Klaus’s lips brushed her shoulder and she moaned in complaint as she was rolled onto her back. Rebekah caught her unfocused gaze, and Caroline was too pleasure-drunk to flinch as she leaned in close, murmuring the compulsion against her lips.

“Shhh, Caroline. Rest now, and when you wake, we’ll start our new lives together.”

Caroline sank under her words, Klaus crooning against her ear the last thing she knew.


End file.
